Wiedersehen macht Freude Frettchen!
by Lilyleinchen
Summary: Nachdem Hermine die Nachwehen des zweiten großen Zaubererkrieges in Frankreich ausgestanden hat kehrt sie nun zurück nach London in den Kreis ihrer Familie und Freunde. Doch sie ist nicht allein. Ihr kleiner Sohn Ian begleitet sie und der kleine Wonneproppen erfüllt bald nicht nur ihr Leben mit Freude, Spaß und jeder Menge Abenteuer.
1. Regen, Regen und noch mehr Regen

_Wiedersehen macht Freude Frettchen!_

**Kapitel 1: Regen, Regen und noch mehr Regen**

Manche Menschen behaupten, Regen lasse die Welt trist und feindlich wirken. Hermine Granger, eine junge Frau von nunmehr 24 Jahren, konnte dem überhaupt nicht zustimmen. Im Gegenteil. Nichts genoss sie mehr als an so einem Tag in ihrem kleinen Londoner Apartment auszuharren und bei einer dampfenden Tasse Tee dabei zuzusehen, wie die Stadt und ihre Bewohner reingewaschen wurden, von all ihrem Schmutz. Dem sichtbaren wie auch dem verborgenen.

„Mummy Park?" erfüllte plötzlich ein verschlafenes Stimmchen den Raum und lies die junge Frau von ihrem Platz auffahren. Hermine drehte sich um und schenkte dem kleinen Wesen, das so eben ihre Gedanken gestört hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Hallo Sternchen. Was machst du denn hier draußen? Dein Mittagsschlaf ist aber noch nicht vorbei." Verständnislos schaute der kleine Junge zu seiner Mutter auf. „Park?" wiederholte er noch einmal, so als vermute er die ungenügende Antwort seiner Mutter läge nur darin begründet, dass sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Hermine machte lachend ein paar Schritte auf ihren Sohn zu. Sie hob ihn hoch, drückte ihn an ihre Brust und vergrub die Nase in seinen weichen, blonden Locken. „Nein Schatz. Wir können jetzt nicht in den Park." Bedächtig trug sie ihm einige Schritte auf das große Fenster zu und ließ sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß wieder auf ihren Platz am Fenster nieder.

„Siehst du den Regen Ian? Als ich so klein war wie du, habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, die Tropfen kämen von den Engeln, die ihm Himmel ihre Blumen gießen. Viele Menschen glauben, es wären Tränen, aber das denke ich nicht. Was meinst du dazu?" Statt einer Antwort erhielt die junge Mutter jedoch nur ein glückliches Glucksen, als der kleine Junge in ihren Armen beherzt nach der goldenen Kette um ihren Hals griff und den kleinen, spindelförmigen Anhänger durch seine runden Fingerchen gleiten ließ.

Hermine lachte. „Du hast schon eine komische Mummy, Ian. Sie ist so einsam, dass sie inzwischen einen Zweijährigen mit ihrem philosophischen Quatsch belästigen muss." Ian schaute zu seiner Mutter auf und schenkte ihr eines seines verschmitzten, zahnlosen Lächelns. Plötzlich wurde Hermine traurig. Das Kinderlächeln, mit dem der Kleine bisher noch jedes Herz im Sturm erobert hatte, weckte in ihr wehmütige Erinnerungen, an eine schon längst vergangene Zeit. Eine Zeit, in der sie eine andere Frau war. Wild, ungestüm, mutig und hungrig auf die Welt und all ihre Geheimnisse. Eine Zeit, in der sie sich nicht darum sorgte, was es heute zum Mittag geben würde und ob sie genügend Windeln eingekauft hatte, sondern ob sie am nächsten Tag noch die Sonne aufgehen sehen würde.

Ian spürte, dass trübe Gedanken seine Mutter belasteten darum streckte er sich zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf und stupste mit seiner kleinen Nase gegen ihre. Dann steckte er zwei seiner kleinen Fingerchen in ihre Mundwinkel und drückte sie nach oben zu einem Lächeln. Sein beherztes Eingreifen hatte schließlich den gewünschten Erfolg. Hermine lachte ausgelassen und biss dem kleinen jungen spielerisch in seinen kleinen Zeigefinger, was dieser mit einem lauten Quietschen quittierte.

„Komm mein kleiner Charmebolzen. Wir machen dir jetzt was zu essen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich die junge Frau und trug das immer noch fröhlich glucksende Kind zu seinem Hochstuhl in der angrenzenden Küche. Danach machte sie sich am Kühlschrank zu schaffen und förderte einige Bananen und pürierten Apfel zu tage. Mit einem Messer zerteilte sie die Bananen und richtete alles auf einen kleinen, blauen Teller an, auf dem sich zwei kleine Bären auf magische Weise um einen Baum herum jagten. Als sie einen Klecks Apfelmus auf den Teller gab, hielt einer der Bären inne, hob die gemalten Tatzen und fauchte sie wütend an. Da der Bär jedoch so klein war, entkam ihm nur ein leises Krächzen. Grinsend gab sie ein Bisschen von der pürierten Frucht direkt auf das kleine Tier, worauf nur noch ein ersticktes Gurgeln zu hören war, bevor sie den Teller vor ihrem Sohn abstellte.

Ian klatschte fröhlich seine kleinen Händchen zusammen bevor er beide zugleich in sein Essen vergrub und munter damit begann, alles in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Hermine musste schmunzeln, während sie dem kleinen eine seiner weißblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Das so ein kleiner Kerl einen solchen Appetit haben konnte.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Zischen aus dem Wohnzimmer und als Hermine aufsah, trat eine dunkel vermummte Gestalt durch die Küchentür. Reflexartig schaute sich die junge Mutter nach ihrem treuen Weggefährten, ihrem Zauberstab, um, welcher vernachlässigt zwischen einigen Rechnungen auf der Anrichte lag. In diesem Moment schob sich die Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf und zum Vorschein kaum ein triefend nasser Harry Potter.

„Hey Mione. Na mein kleiner Furet." „Harry! Hör sofort auf ihn so zu nennen!". Grinsend schritt der junge Mann auf die kleine Familie zu, umarmte seine beste Freundin und wuschelte seinem Patensohn durch das Haar. Harry und die gesamte Familie Weasley, bis auf Molly, die niemals solche Gemeinheiten unterstützen würde, machten sich einen Spaß daraus den kleinen Ian „Furet" zu rufen. Der Kosename war keines wegs böse gemeint und alle Weasleys, sogar Ron, hatten den kleinen Ian tief in ihr Herz geschlossen. Der Spitzname beruhte vor allem auf Ians unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater und war eine Ableitung seines früheren, wenn auch unfreiwillig erhaltenen, Spitznamen.

Furet war das französische Wort für Frettchen.


	2. alte Geschichten

**Kapitel 2: alte Geschichten **

Harry nahm neben dem Kinderhochstuhl an dem kleinen Esstisch der Wohnung platz und ließ sich von Ian mit Bananenstückchen füttern, welche dieser ihm breitwillig in den Mund schob. Währenddessen kochte Hermine eine Tasse Tee für ihren Besucher und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch.

„Also, spucks schon aus. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?" fragte sie und rührte unterdessen ein wenig Zitrone in ihre eigene Tasse. „Tolle Neuigkeiten Mione. Ich habe mit einem Kingsley gesprochen und er meinte, dass er dir sofort eine Stelle in Sankt Mungus besorgen könnte. Er sagte, dass sie bereits dein Empfehlungsschreiben von deinem Ausbilder in Frankreich erhalten hätten und dieser würde in den aller höchsten Tönen von dir sprechen. Was für eine Überraschung." Harry grinste und wich leichtfertig dem spielerischen Schlag aus, dem seine Freundin ihm zu verpassen versuchte. „Naja, auf jeden Fall meinte er, du kannst anfangen, sobald du eine Lösung für Ians Betreuung gefunden hast."

Reumütig blickte Hermine zu ihrem Sohn auf, der seinen Teller inzwischen aufgegessen hatte und nun mit den Fingern die aufgemalten Bärchen ärgerte. Damals, als der zweite große Zaubererkrieg vorüber war, hatte sich Hermine nach Frankreich zurückgezogen, wo ihre Großmutter lebte. Sie wusste damals bereits, dass sie sich nicht mehr alleine auf die Reise machte und hielt es zu diesem Zeitpunkt für das Beste, sich und ihr Kind fürs Erste aus der im Aufbau befindlichen Gesellschaft fernzuhalten. Sicher, ihre Familie war nicht begeistert gewesen, als Hermine ihre Erinnerungen wieder herstellte und aus ihrem braven, kleinen Mädchen plötzliche eine vom Krieg gezeichnete und obendrein hochschwangere junge Frau geworden war. Von dem Mangel an einem vorzeigbaren Vater ganz zu schweigen.

Hermine hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wer Ians Vater war. Sie ging nicht gerade damit hausieren, aber ihre Freunde wussten davon. Es bedarf nicht viel Vorstellungskraft um sich auszumahlen, wie Harry und Ron reagiert hatten, als sie ihnen unter Tränen von jener Nacht berichtete…

_**4 Jahre zuvor**_

_Lord Voldemort war gefallen und die magische Welt lag in Trümmern. Das Ministerium war zerstört, Sankt Mungus angegriffen und selbst die ehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts hatten die Schlachten nicht gänzlich unbeschadet überstanden. Aber die Euphorie griff um sich wie ein Fieber und alle halfen so gut sie konnten, um den alten Glanz wieder herzustellen. Die Schergen des dunklen Lords waren in alle Windrichtungen zerschlagen wurden und jene, die sich stellten oder gefangen genommen wurden warteten in den modrigen Verliesen von Askaban auf ihren Prozess._

_An jenem Tag, es war der 7. Juli, ein schwül-heißer Sommertag, der einen den Schweiß aus allen Poren trieb, fand in den unterirdischen Gerichtssälen des Ministeriums erneut eine Verhandlung statt. Es war erschreckend still, als Hermine Granger die dunklen Gänge entlang auf die große Eichentür zuschritt. Bedächtig öffnete sie die Tür und ließ sich leise auf eine der hinteren Besucherbänke fallen, denn die Verhandlung war bereits im vollen Gange. _

_Von ihrer Position an der Seite hatte sie einen guten Blick auf den Richter, die Geschworenen und auch auf den Angeklagten. Alle Todesserverhandlungen wurden vom neuen Minister der Zauberei, Kingsley Shackelbolt, persönlich durchgeführt. Das neu gebildete Ministerium wollte damit beweisen, dass es nun wieder einen starken und selbstbestimmten Minister an seiner Spitze hatte und keine ferngesteuerte Marionette. _

_So beobachtete die junge Hexe an diesem Tag, wie der hochgewachsene Mann stolz und aufrecht in seinem Ehrenstuhl saß und mit wachsamen Augen auf den Angeklagten hinabblickte. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit, bleich und zusammengesunken, Draco Malfoy._

_Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, was seine ohnehin blasse Gestalt geradezu leuchten ließ, im schummrigen Licht des Gerichtssaals. Sein weißblondes Haar war zerzaust und seine grauen Augen huschten gehetzt im Raum umher. Sein schönes Gesicht war zerschunden von mehreren Kratzern und eine seiner Lippen war aufgeplatzt. Askaban hatte ihm scheinbar alles ausgetrieben, was seine hochmütige Persönlichkeit einst ausgemacht hatte. _

„_Das Gericht ruft Miss Hermine Jean Granger in den Zeugenstand." Hermine schreckte auf. Dracos Kopf schoss plötzlich in die Höhe und endlich hielten seine Augen an, direkt auf ihrem Gesicht. Was ihr Ausdruck zu sagen vermochte, das konnte sie nicht deuten._

_Hermine erhob sich langsam und trat an den Tisch heran, an dem die Zeugen zur Befragung platznehmen mussten. _

„_Miss Granger. Sie haben sich freiwillig als Zeugin gemeldet, um für den hier angeklagten, Draco Abraxas Malfoy zu sprechen. Bitte nennen Sie diesem ehrwürdigen Gericht die Gründe, die Sie zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen können."_

_Nachdem Kingsley gesprochen hatte, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Gericht. Hermine schluckte, räusperte sich und hob dann ihre Stimme: „Es gibt gewiss nicht viel Gutes, dass ich über Draco Malfoy sagen könnte. Er es ist das perfekte Abbild eines reinblütigen Zauberers. Doch als ich die zweifelhafte Ehre hatte, während unserer Suche nach den Horkruxen in seinem Anwesen gefangen gewesen zu sein… da… da habe ich verstanden, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist." Ein Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Geschworenen, Kingsley doch gebot ihnen mit einer Armbewegung zu schweigen. Draco starrte sie noch immer unverwandt an. _

„_Als seine Tante Belatrix Lestrange mich gefoltert hat, da hat Draco sich geweigert ihr meine Identität und damit Harrys preiszugeben. Ich denke, dass er alles getan hat, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seiner Macht stand, um das Gelingen unserer Mission zu gewährleisten. Hätte er in diesem Moment nicht gelogen, wären wir tot gewesen noch bevor irgendein Versuch zu unserer Befreiung unternommen wurden wäre." Hermine blickte auf und in Kingsleys Augen, der sie nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Schließlich nickte er und seine tiefe Stimme dröhnte durch den Saal „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe Miss Granger. Wir verkünden nun das Urteil über Mr. Malfoy Jr. Es ist nicht der Wunsch dieses Gerichtes Rache zu nehmen. Viel mehr wollen wir beurteilen, welche der Angeklagten unsere Aufmerksamkeit verdienen und wo die Chance besteht, wieder ein achtbares Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft herzustellen. Mr. Malfoy ich sage es Ihnen direkt, bevor Miss Granger für Sie gesprochen hat, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich an Sie glauben kann. Aber hier sitzt diese junge Frau, die in ihrem Haus einige der schlimmsten Dinge erfahren musste, die man Menschen zufügen kann und trotzdem ist sie heute hier um für sie zu sprechen, weil sie nicht möchte, dass wir Sie aufgeben. Diesem Wunsch möchte ich entsprechen. Der Angeklagte möge sich erheben."_

_Zum ersten Mal brach der blonde Junge den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen und Hermine sah beinahe atemlos dabei zu, wie er sich aus seinem Stuhl in eine stehende Position quälte. „Das Gericht erklärt Sie hiermit der Mitwirkung an den Missetaten des dunklen Lords für schuldig. In Anbetracht Ihres jugendlichen Alters und Ihrer Erziehung wird jedoch eine verminderte Schuldfähigkeit festgestellt, weshalb das Gericht eine Gefängnisstrafe für nicht angemessen erachtet. Wir verurteilen Sie damit zu 10 Jahren Bewährung und einer Geldstrafe von 150.000 Galeonen die dem Fond zum Wiederaufbau der magischen Welt gutgeschrieben werden." _

_Erneut ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Hermine ließ die Luft entweichen, die sie ohne es zu bemerken angehalten hatte. Kingsley deutete Malfoy an sich zu setzen, worauf dieser sich schwerfällig in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken ließ. „Ich hoffe Sie begreifen die große Chance, die wir Ihnen angeboten haben Mr. Malfoy. Glauben Sie mir, wir sind nicht mit all Ihren früheren Kameraden so gnädig gewesen. Ich wünsche nicht, Sie noch einmal in diesem Gerichtssaal anzutreffen. Die Verhandlung ist beendet."_

**Gegenwart**

„MUUUUMMMMYYY!" ein markerschütternder Schrei riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren und bevor sie ihren besten Freund wahrnahm, der hilflos dreinblickend ihren schreienden Sohn durch ihre Küche schaukelte.

„Was ist denn los mit dir Spätzchen?" fragte sie besorgt, während sie aufstand und Harry das Kind aus den Armen nahm. Schluchzend streckte der kleine blonde Junge ihr seinen Arm entgegen, auf dem sich ein roter Ausschlag gebildet hatte. „Oh je Spätzchen. Juckt dich deine Haut? Das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus. Wir machen gleich mal unserer Zaubersalbe drauf." Sie griff in einen der Küchenschränke, holte einen blauen Tiegel heraus und schmierte sie auf die wunde Stelle auf dem kleinen Arm. Sofort verebbte Ians Weinen zu einem leisen Schluchzen und er schmiegte seinen kleinen Kopf an ihre Brust.

„Alles okay?" fragte Harry. „Jaja, nur so ein Ausschlag. Das ist normal bei Kindern in seinem Alter." Winkte die junge Mutter ab. Harry nickte beruhigt. „Ich werde jetzt mal gehen. Ginny wartet sicher schon auf mich mit dem Essen und James hat sie sicher mal wieder ganzschön au Trab gehalten." Hermine lachte „ja das kann ich mir vorstellen. Er ist eben ein echter Maurader. Grüß sie schön von mir." Harry winkte ihr einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann im Wohnzimmer. Nach einem Zischen war alles wieder still und Hermine wieder allein.


	3. Unterdessen in Wiltshire

**Kapitel 3: Unterdessen in Wiltshire **

Während Hermine und Ian einen gemütlichen Tag in ihrer kleinen aber liebevollen Wohnung erlebten, wehte im eindrucksvollen Malfoy Manor noch immer ein eisiger Wind durch die riesigen, verlassenen Hallen, als der junge Besitzer dieses herrschaftlichen Anwesens durch die Eingangstür in den Salon trat.

Mit einem Ächzen schloss sich die pompöse Eingangstür hinter dem jungen Mann und seinem kleinen Diener, der sich im Schatten seines schweren Regenumhangs in die Eingangshalle schob. „Soll Tipsy ein Feuer anmachen Sir?" fragte die Hauselfe und schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Meister auf. Dieser zog sich mit einer raschen Handbewegung den tropfnassen Umhang von den Schultern und ließ ihn achtlos neben seinen Füßen zu Boden gleiten. Sofort hob der Elf ihn auf und nach einem kurzen Nicken des blonden Zauberers entzündete er mit einem Fingerschnipsen ein Feuer in dem großen Marmorkamin und breitete den Umhang zum trocknen davor aus.

„Wir werden nicht lange bleiben Tipsy. Ich benötige nur einige Unterlagen aus dem Arbeitszimmer. DU kannst in der Zwischenzeit das Teeservice nach dem Mutter gefragt hat zusammensuchen und sicher verpacken. Wir bringen es ihr auf dem Rückweg im Landsitz vorbei." Die Elfe nickte gehorsam und machte sich auf den vertrauten Weg in die Küche, in der einst so viele ihrer Artgenossen täglich die fantastischsten Speisen zubereitet haben. Fast jede Woche gab es eine Festivität, drüben im großen Speisesaal und Tipsy liebte es, bei der Zubereitung zu helfen. Besonders die Desserts mochte sie gerne. Es gab die feinsten Kürbispasteten und erlesene Süßspeisen und einmal hatte Lady Malfoy sogar einen Schokoladenbrunnen mit echter Schweizer Schokolade gefordert. Wie gerne dachte die kleine Elfe an das Plätschern und Gurgeln der süßen Flüssigkeit zurück und an die saftigen Früchte und fluffigen Marchmallows die von Zauberhand geführt, ein Bad darin nahmen.

Aber diese Zeiten waren jetzt vorbei. In den grauen Hallen lebte schon lange niemand mehr. Weder Zauberer noch Hauselfen. Lady Malfoy hatte sich nach ihrem Urteil in ein Anwesen ihrer Familie, der Blacks, in der Nähe von London zurückgezogen. Das Haus war zwar noch nicht einmal halb so groß wie Malfoy Manor aber dafür hatte es einen ebenso prächtigen Garten und nachdem endlich all diese dunklen Möbel verschwunden und durch helles Holz und pastellige Stoffe ersetzt wurden waren, wurde aus diesem furchteinflößenden Anwesen ein angenehmer Platz zum Leben. Mit Lady Malfoy lebten drei der ehemaligen Hauselfen. Die Übrigen wurden in andere Anstellungen gegeben. Nut Tipsy lebte mit dem jungen Master Malfoy. In seinem Londoner Apartment wäre auch gar kein Platz für mehr gewesen. Zudem aß Tipsys Meister meist außerhalb und so gab es auch gerade genug Arbeit für eine Elfe. Nicht das Tipsy sich beschweren wöllte, ihr Leben war so viel besser, seit der alte Mister Malfoy nicht mehr da war. Auch wenn es Elfen strengstens untersagt war, schlecht über ihre Herrschaften zu denken, so hätte Lucius Malfoy ruhig in der Hölle schmoren können, wenn es nach Tipsy ginge.

Unterdessen hatte Draco die erste Etage erreicht und die gesuchten Unterlagen aus dem ehemaligen Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters besorgt. Er war nicht gerne dort, aber da Draco nun das Familienunternehmen leitete, war es von Zeit zu Zeit nötig, in den alten Unterlagen zu stöbern. Malfoy Manor gehörte ihm, aber hier wohnen wollte er auf keinen Fall mehr. Verkaufen konnte er es allerdings auch nicht. Welcher Zauberer, der noch ganz bei Verstand ist, würde hier wohnen wollen? In den Hallen, in denen ER einst gewandelt war. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und entschied, noch einen kurzen Abstecher in sein altes Zimmer zu unternehmen, bevor er diesen Ort wieder verlassen würde.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Jungenzimmer öffnete, umschloss ihn sofort die darin verborgene Dunkelheit. Er vermochte jedoch nicht zu sagen, ob es an den düsteren Möbeln und Wänden lag oder an den düsteren Erinnerungen. Bedächtig strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über das dunkle Holz seines Schreibtischs, bis er plötzlich an einer kleinen Kerbe hängen blieb. Vorsichtig drücke er seinen Fingernagel hinein und plötzlich sprang eine versteckte Schublade unter der Schreibtischplatte hervor.

Die weißen Finger griffen hinein und hinaus kam der wohl unwahrscheinlichste Gegenstand, den man in einem Geheimfach in diesem Zimmer vermuten würde, ein rotes Satin Band. Eine Haarschleife um genauer zu sein…

_**4 Jahre zuvor**_

_Der Rauch brannte Draco in den verquollenen Augen, aber dennoch schaffte er es nicht sich aus dieser Bar zu bewegen. Nur noch einen Whisky, hatte er sich geschworen und dann würde er…. Nichts würde er. Es gab nichts für ihn zu tun. Keinen Ort, an den er zurückkehren konnte, denn das Ministerium hatte die Untersuchung seines Elternhauses noch nicht abgeschlossen und auch keinen Menschen, an den er sich wenden konnte, denn so gut wie jeder den er kannte war entweder fort, tot, im Gefängnis oder wollte niemals wieder mit jemandem wie ihn zu tun haben. Also warum sollte er den Eberkopf verlassen? Es war der einzige Ort, an dem er im Moment bleiben konnte._

_In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Spelunke und ließ einige klebrig warme Abendluft hinein. Draco schaute nicht auf, als sich der Barhocker neben ihm bewegte und auch nicht als die Bedienung an den Neuankömmling herantrat. _

„_Ein Butterbier bitte und ein Stück Kürbiskuchen." Dracos Kopf schnellte zur Seite. Da saß sie. In seiner Benommenheit während der Verhandlung heute Morgen war sie ihm fast vorgekommen wie ein magisches Wesen. Eine Fee vielleicht. Sein Blick war so verschwommen, dass er sich eingebildet hatte, ihre Haut würde leuchten und auch hier, im schummrigen Schein der Kerzen, kam sie ihm irgendwie vor wie der hellste Punkt im Raum. Kaum zu fassen, was einige Monate Askaban mit einem machen._

_Hermine räusperte sich kurz, als würde sie Zeit gewinnen wollen, bevor sie sich langsam zu ihrem Sitznachbarn drehte. „Hallo" flüsterte sie, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Nur einen irren Blick aus vernebelten grauen Augen._

„_Warum?" fragte Draco, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass er gerade den größten Teil einer anständigen Konversation übersprungen hatte. Aber sein Gegenüber wusste genau, was er damit meinte._

„_Weil ich dir nichts schuldig sein möchte. Ich will nicht in dieses neue Leben starten, dass uns allen geschenkt wurde und ständig daran denken müssen, dass dir Niemand diese Chance gegeben hat. Das dein Leben verwirkt ist hinter de unnachgiebigen Mauern von Askaban. Ich habe dir in dieser Nacht in deinem Haus in die Augen gesehen, Draco Malfoy und ich habe darin keine Freude gesehen, kein Vergnügen oder zumindest Abscheu sondern ich habe Angst gesehen und in diesem Moment, waren wir beide durch diese Angst verbunden."_

_Draco klappte der Mund zu. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam die Bedienung zurück und stellte Hermines Bestellung vor der jungen Frau ab. Scheinbar peinlich berührt wandte sie sich ihrem Kuchen zu und aß bedächtig davon._

„_Was schulde ich dir?" platze es nach einigen Minuten der einträchtigen Stille aus Draco heraus. Überrascht sah Hermine auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. „Nichts. Nur das du diese Chance nutzt und das du mir versprichst, dass wir beide nie wieder Angst haben müssen."_


	4. Eine unruhige Nacht

**Kapitel 4: Eine unruhige Nacht**

Unruhig wälzte sich Hermine in ihrem Bett herum. Noch immer prasselte der Regen vom Vormittag gegen die Fensterscheiben aber inzwischen hatten sich auch noch gellende Blitze und ein lauter Donner dazu gesellt. Beim nächsten Grollen gab Hermine auf mit dem Schlaf zu ringen und stand auf. Sie warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über, zog den Knoten fest und ging über den Flur zu Ians Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war angelehnt, denn Ian mochte das Gefühl nicht, alleine zu sein. Hermine konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Leise schlich sie sich an das weiße Kinderbettchen und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Sohn. Ihn schien der Donner Garnichts auszumachen. Fast war die junge Mutter ein wenig traurig, denn sie hätte Ian nur zu gerne mit in ihr Bett genommen um seinen pudrigen Babygeruch in sich aufzusaugen. Selbstvergessend schubste sie das kleine Mobile an worauf die Quidditschspieler aus ihrem Schlaf aufschreckten und träge begannen im Kreis zu fliegen. Hermine musste schmunzeln. Bemüht Ian nicht zu wecken verließ sie sein Zimmer wieder und ging zurück ins Bett. Jetzt lag sie in ihrem Bett, starrte an die Wand und lauschte dem Regen und während sie so da lag begannen ihre Gedanken schneller und schneller zu kreisen…

_**4 Jahre zuvor**_

_Verstohlen beobachtete Hermine den blonden jungen Mann neben sich aus den Augenwinkeln. Zu behaupten er würde furchtbar aussehen wäre untertrieben. Er trug noch die gleiche Kleidung wie bei Gericht aber inzwischen war sie zerknittert und seinen Ärmel zierten Flecken vom Feuerwhiskey. Seine Augen wirkten müde und eingefallen und seinem Blick fehlte jede Spur der beißenden Schärfe, für die er sonst bekannt war. Stattdessen wirkte er leer und dunkel. Das einzige an ihm, was scheinbar trotz aller Widrigkeit den Anschein der erhabenen Aristokratie aufrechterhielt, waren seine Hände. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal so feingliedrige Finger bei einem Jungen gesehen zu haben. Draco hatte kräftige Hände, die in langen, schlanken Fingern mit penibel gepflegten Nägeln endeten. Ohne zu wissen was sie überkam, streckte sie ihre eigene Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die Hand mit der er sein Glas umklammerte. _

_Sie hatte erwartet, dass er seine Hand sofort zurückziehen würde, als hätte ihn eine Schlange gebissen. Das er sie anschreien, vielleicht sogar aufstehen und gehen würde. Aber nichts davon geschah. Er schloss einfach nur die Augen und atmete ganz tief ein. Hermine wurde mutiger. Einmal nur das Gehirn ausschalten. Einmal nicht vernünftig sein und nicht alles richtig machen müssen. Bestimmt verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Finger und begann federleichte Kreise zu ziehen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Was machte sie hier nur? Saß da und streichelte die Hand ihres schlimmsten Feindes wie eine Zwölfjährige im Sommercamp aber sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Ihr ganzer Arm begann zu prickeln und in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich Nichts mehr, als dass dieses Gefühl niemals endet. _

_Ein ersticktes Keuchen ließ sie innehalten. Sofort zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt und fuhr auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf eine ältere Hexe die hinter ihr stand und sie missbilligend musterte. Hermine kannte sie nicht näher meinte sich jedoch zu erinnern, sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. _

„_Was machst du denn da Mädchen? Sitzt hier und tätschelst diese Ausgeburt des Bösen als wäre nix gewesen. Als hätten er und seines Gleichen uns nicht gerade den schlimmsten Krieg aller Zeiten aufgehetzt du solltest dich…" „Schämen?" Beendete Hermine ihren Satz und erhob sich. „Wenn sich hier jemand schämen sollte, dann sind Sie das." Augenblicklich verstummten die wenigen Gespräche in der kleinen Bar und alle Anwesenden wandten sich der Szene zu, bis auf Draco, der immer noch unbewegt und mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl sitzen blieb. Die alte Frau schnappte hörbar nach Luft, aber Hermine war scheinbar noch nicht fertig mit ihrer Ansprache. „Wofür haben wir gekämpft? Wofür haben so viele von uns ihr Leben gelassen? Ich kann es euch sagen, denn ich stand an vorderster Front. Ich habe in ihre stumpfen Augen gesehen und ihre kalten Gesichter berührt. Es war nicht für den Sieg sondern es war für Gerechtigkeit. Für Frieden und … und für Liebe. Wann werden wir endlich aus unseren Fehlern lernen? Wenn die neue Zauberergesellschaft keinen Platz mehr hat für Vergebung und für friedliches Miteinander, dann fürchte ich wird der Krieg niemals enden."_

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff sie fahrig nach ihrer Tasche und verließ den Pub. Ohne sich umzudrehen rannte sie die dunklen Gassen von Hogsmeade entlang und hielt erst an, als ihr die Seiten so doll stachen, das sie sich erschöpft nach Luft schnappend vorne überbeugen musste. Nachdem sie einige Minuten so dagestanden hatte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, richtete sie sich auf und erkannte, dass sie direkt vor der heulenden Hütte stand. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum aber keiner hielt lang genug an, damit sie ihn festhalten konnte. Sie bemerkte wie Tränen hinter ihren Augen zu brennen begannen. Plötzlich erschlugen sie Angst und Kälte und sie fühlte sie so verloren, dass sie das Gefühl hatte zu zerspringen. Gerade als sich alles um sie zu drehen begann griff eine Hand nach ihr und zog sie bestimmt herum. Zwei graue Augen, die plötzlich gar nicht mehr trüb aussahen sondern vor allem besorgt starrten sie an. „Alles okay Granger?" fragte Draco. Zwei Atemzüge später warf Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen._

_Es dauerte keine Sekunde bis Draco den Kuss beendete, indem er sie bestimmt von sich wegdrückte. „Was machst du denn nur? Das willst du doch nicht wirklich." Flüsterte er zwischen gepressten Lippen hindurch. Da wurde Hermine wütend. Mit aller Kraft die sie nur irgendwo in ihrem Körper finden konnte schlug sie Draco gegen sie Brust. Draco stolperte ein bisschen zurück, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Sag du mir nicht was ich will und was nicht." Schrie sie ihn an. „Ich hab es so satt, dass alle mir sagen was ich zu denken und zu fühlen und zu wissen und zu…mpf." Weiter kam sie nicht denn dieses mal war es Draco, der ihre Triade mit einem Kuss unterbrach. Keinen sanften oder vorsichtigen Kuss sondern einen, in dem jedes bisschen Verzweiflung lang, dass sie beide in den letzten Monaten empfunden hatten. Ohne weitere Worte packte er sie an der Hüfte und hob sie hoch. Die Lippen noch immer aufeinander gepresst stolperten sie vorwärts in Richtung heulende Hütte. An der Tür setzte Draco sie ab und sah ihr in die Augen. Hermine nickte bestimmt. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten waren in ihrem Kopf einfach nur Schwärze und das Verrückte daran? Sie genoss es. Es gab nichts, was sie in diesem Moment lieber fühlen wollte. Ohne weitere Fragen warf sich Draco gegen die morsche Tür, welche sofort unter der Wucht nachgab. Hermine fragte ihn nicht, warum er nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzte, was spielte das auch für eine Rolle. _

_Draco machte einen Schritt ins Innere der Hütte, bevor er sich zu Hermine umdrehte und ihr langsam die Hand entgegenstreckte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und dann noch einen und bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte sprang sie ins Ungewisse._


End file.
